the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ye Xiu/Misc.
Achievements Professional Alliance * Season 1 Champion (1st in Regular Season) * Season 1 MVP * Season 1 Arena Star Winner * Season 1 One Hit One Kill * Season 2 Champion (1st in Regular Season with 276 points) * Season 2 MVP * Season 2 Arena Star Winner * Season 3 Champion (2nd in Regular Season) * Season 3 MVP * Season 4 Runner-up * Season 4 Best Partner (Su Mucheng) * Season 5 - 3rd-4th * Season 5 Best Partner (Su Mucheng) * Season 6 - 5-8th * Season 6 Best Partner (Su Mucheng) * Season 7 - 5-8th (8th in Regular Season) * Season 7 Best Partner (Su Mucheng) * Season 8 - 19th (Relegated) * Season 9 - Challengers League Champion * Season 10 Champion (6th in Regular Season with 250 points) * Season 10 MVP * Season 10 King of Dueling * Match MVP vs Blue Rain (Quarter-Final 3 Game 1)Chapter 1428 * 45 Winning streak in Individual Challenge during the 10th Season League Play + Playoffs ** 37 Winning streak in the regular season * The first in the League's history to win 3 consecutive titles * Record of most 'called' player in Rookie Challenge in All-Star (Every round (7) in Season 10 and an unknown season before Season 8). * Most times facing a single player (with Han Wenqing)Chapter 243 * Chinese Glory Team LeaderBaidu Pre-debut * First batch of Glory's online players * 100% win-rate in Arena in 1st Server 10th Server * Midnight Phantom Cat First KillChapter 9 * Spider Cave First ClearChapter 15 * Spider Emperor First KillChapter 20 * Blood Gunner First KillChapter 68 * Helped Tyrannical Ambition to first kill on Goblin MerchantChapter 79 * 2nd fastest Frost Forest Clear Time: 13:05:47Chapter 105 ** Beaten by Excellent Dynasty: 12:55:42 ** 2nd fastest time on all 10 serversChapter 107 * Fastest Boneyard Clear Time: 16:24:67Chapter 122 ** Fastest time on all 10 serversChapter 119 * Fire Witch Cashew First KillChapter 170 * Fastest Desolate Lands Clear Time: 22:29:57Chapter 179 * Top 3 on the Christmas Hunting LeaderboardsChapter 285 * Fastest Thousand Wave Lake Clear Time: 30:25:41Chapter 398 Heavenly Domain * First level 50 to enter the Heavenly Domain * Sealed Mountain Thieves Hideout (10 man level 75 Dungeon): ** Vanguard Brother Wolf First KillChapter 862 ** Defense Commander Sand Leopard First KillChapter 864 ** Tactician Snow Eagle (Double Boss) First Kill ** Vice Commander Brown Bear (Double Boss) First KillChapter 868 ** Chief Sealed Mountain Tiger First Kill ** Sealed Mountain Thieves Hideout First ClearChapter 871 ** Fastest Sealed Mountain Thieves Hideout Clear Time: 30:20:47Chapter 890 * Barrier Mountain's Snowstorm Mine First ClearChapter 874 * Gray Corner (10 man level 75 Dungeon) ** Blackhearted Peddles Niles First Kill ** Unnamed Second Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Third Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Fourth Boss First KillChapter 875 ** Unnamed Fifth Boss First Kill ** Gray Corner First ClearChapter 876 ** Fastest Gray Corner Clear Time: 41:37:11Chapter 891 * Rebel Army Vanguard Camp (20 man level 75 Dungeon) ** Sharp Blades Captain Leo First KillChapter 879 ** Unnamed Second Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Third Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Fourth Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Fifth Boss First Kill ** Rebel Army Vanguard Camp First ClearChapter 882 * Glory's 11th Year Christmas Event ** Achieved a Grand Slam (20/20 stockings)Chapter 900 * Ghost Parade ** Entered Ghost Lair ** Ghost King Kill ** Achieved all 5 shards in Ghost Lair Dungeon Matches Expand for full match list Season 4 (Pro League) Season 7 (Pro League) Season 9 (Challengers League) Season 10 (Pro League) Relationships Su Mucheng He met her since he was friends with Su Muqiu. and helped raise her alongside her brother. They have a mutual understanding. Also, Ye Xiu treats her especially; even after retiring, he thought of her future. Su Muqiu He met Su Muqiu in an internet cafe when he was playing an online game. After dueling him many times, they became friends and started to play Glory together. Even after Su Muqiu's death, Ye Xiu still respects him. To brand Lord Grim's name in history, he broke a record of 37 wins out of 38 in the Individual Challenge. He helped raise Su Mucheng with him. Tang Rou Chen Guo introduced them to each other when she asked him to duel with Tang Rou. He noticed her talent and helped her to improve, updating his old guides and using Tiny Herb to give her practice. He even helped her to beat Du Ming in All-Star weekend during Season 8. Chen Guo Ye Xiu met her when he came across her Internet Cafe and decided to work here. When he created a guild, though he was the guild leader in name, she was the one who managed the guild. Han Wenqing In the 1st Server, people saw them as rivals since both of them had never lost a game in the Arena. However, Ye Xiu fought him in the Arena and won. At the same time, Han Wenqing dropped his orange weapon and Ye Xiu offered it back, but he refused. After they entered the Pro Alliance, they remained rivals, and Han Wenqing finally beat him in the Season 4 finals. They have mutual respect and know each other well. Huang Shaotian Ye Xiu finds him annoying because he talks too much. Despite this, Ye Xiu loves to tease him, even using him to beat the Boneyard record on the 10th Server. Quotes *(To Sun Xiang) "Do you like this game...If you like it, then treat everything as glory and not boasting."Chapter 1 *(To Sun Xiang) "Let me be frank with you, with your poor attitude, don’t play Glory, Super Mario or Galaxian might suit you better." *(To Endless Night) "We don't need a Cleric."Chapter 43 *(To Endless Night) "Cleric, behave yourself."Chapter 74 *(To Chen Guo) "The pay for being a cafe manager during the night shift is very reasonable. But now you want me to do this for that pay. That’s not how much I’m worth!" *(To Chen Guo about Sun Xiang) "Even Contra wouldn’t be suitable for him. That game even comes with a 2-player mode!"Chapter 500 *(To Hazy Mist) "Be careful; don’t let me bump into you!"Chapter 385 *(Ye Xiu talking with Blue River) "It’s troublesome for me, too!" Ye Xiu said. "What trouble?" "My……. my red name still hasn’t gone away……"Chapter 386 *(To Blue River) "I was saying it like this. Why, did I scare you?"Chapter 692 *(To random players that has been killed numerous times by him) "You died four times! It must have been very difficult." "You died three times! It couldn’t have been easy." "Four times." "Two times." "Wow, not bad. You never died once? What do you think? Want to join our Guild Happy? Our guild is in need of lucky people like you."Chapter 390 *(To Little Ming) "To be honest, what we fight for, is actually a private dream. No one did that to make others happy. The one who wants to make fans like you happy is just the league, I think you'd better not misunderstand. For your support and encouragement, we're definitely grateful and also moved, but I must say it ruthlessly: to fight for the fans is not true. At least for me, it's not."Chapter 774 *(To Chen Guo) “''Boss, look. These accounts belong to you from now on.” “''You’d better not scam us!” *(To Chen Guo) “''That’s hard to say.” Ye Xiu just had to damage the beautiful scene: “There are some really shameless people here.”'' “''Yeah! You have to be extremely careful of him.” Wei Chen immediately stood up. The two started insulting each other again…...Chapter 643 *(To Fang Rui) "''So you're really transferring? Happy is absolutely your best choice. Team of champions, master of kings!”Chapter 1126 *(To Fang Rui) "Rookie Ye Xiu would like to experience the Great Fang Rui's Qi Master.”Chapter 1133 *(To the media after winning the Revival Tournament) "I'm back!" *(To Su Muqiu) "When I see One Autumn Leaf and Cloud Piercer step into the battlefield, I'm thinking, if you were still alive, how good would it be..." *(After 37 winning streak in the regular season) "Ah its okay, we are all the same." *(To Su Mucheng) "I'm a professional player, what do you think?"''Chapter 1728 *(To a reporter after losing to Tiny Herb) ''"Those were words that were necessary back then, is it your first day as a reporter?" *(Talking to Fang Rui in front of reporters after losing to Tiny Herb) "Those that need serious criticism, that would be the two players that went up subsequently. Two people, yet you can't take down one? Especially the third player, anchor Fang Rui. The team spent so much money to make you join, is it for you to be a good for nothing? You can't even handle Wang Jiexi!" "Yes, yes, yes," Fang Rui said with an ashamed face and with repent. "I am at fault, I did not focus on the match. Wang Jiexi, I should be able to least beat him 10 times." "It's a little too much," Ye Xiu said. "Eight times?" Fang Rui said. "Um..." Ye Xiu said.Chapter 1195 *(To Wang Jiexi about All-Star lineup) ''"Bro has 16 consecutive wins. Let me go up first and take the lead, and get one point steadily. This will quell their arrogance. Such a reasonable and clever arrangement, how is this naive, explain yourself Big-eyed Wang!"''Chapter 1257 *(To Su Muqiu about setting a 37 win streak) ''"I will let this record stay forever. However, I left one round from the start, giving you an opportunity to surpass me."''Chapter 1343 *(To reporters about Wind Howl's tactics) ''"Oh, if Wang Jiexi loses to this kind of tactic, he should stop forcing himself and just retire."''Chapter 1370 *(To Huang Shaotian after winning) "You need to treasure the flowers and trees."Chapter 1410 Trivia * Ye Xiu has a very low tolerance for alcohol. * Ye Xiu's favorite and most familiar class is Battle Mage.Chapter 139 * He is a few minutes older than Ye Qiu. * He does not care for his MVP awards. This can be seen when he pulled out his crumpled Season 3 MVP award and threw it at Chen Guo. * Ye Xiu is able to play the piano, but he can only play two pieces: Piano Sonata No. 8 (Beethoven) and Flight of the Bumblebee. * He is the second most popular player of Glory, after Zhou Zekai. * He broke the record of the number of friends invites when he entered the Heavenly Domain. Because of it, his computer froze. Chapter 418 * Ye Xiu was the first person to use the Unspecialized class in the Pro Alliance. * He is roommates with Wei Chen. Chinese Wikia * Ye Xiu slowed the Alliance's growth by at least 2 years due to his unwillingness to appear in front of the media. ** Despite this, he frequently signed merchandise for his former team, Excellent Era.Chapter 1243 * Ye Xiu once messaged Zhang Jiale on QQ so that a notification would pop up and block his screen. This caused Zhang Jiale to be unable to aim his Grenade at Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, allowing the latter to escape.Chapter 1120 * Ye Xiu had a Weibo account for years, but never ever used it. The only time he used it was to tell Fang Rui that he had no future at Wind Howl and to recruit him to join Happy.Chapter 1124 * When Ye Xiu debuted with Lord Grim in the Pro Alliance, the price for Level 5 uncommon materials skyrocketed as various players tried to recreate the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella, but to no avail. * In his match against Void's Gai Caijie, Ye Xiu had two Myriad Manifestation Umbrella, one being Level 5 and the other being Level 70. This was to prevent Seal Talisman from sealing the Level 70 version. * In his match against Song Xiao in Game 2 of the quarter-finals, Ye Xiu maintained an APM of 40 for 7 minutes.Chapter 1438 References